He is my sunshine : 5 things to love a flea
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: divided into five short shorts chapters. just little things that Shizuo can love about Izaya. for shizaya fluff month, day 3 and kind of late: a drabble of Shizuo being a sap and Izaya's not as big of an asshole, because, yes we're in another au world story where they're in an established relationship and I need more plotline in. but in the end, they're like clip scenes. r&r is luv
1. his mesmerizing eyes got me staring

**welcome to entry #3 for fluff month**

 **reply from yesterday's entry:**

 **Uranus: omg why you so sweet like this month, your cracker was delicious with my kappacumber tea, thank you kappaling**

 **clip story is divided into five parts/chapters because**

 **who wears short shorts, i make short shorts (clips of fluff moments of two idiots in love)**

 **shizayavember 3rd, happy culture day to japan**

 **the some of five things that shizuo loves about izaya**

 **ok part 1**

The first thing Shizuo had ever noticed about Izaya was his eyes. They were absolutely stunning, an intriguing spark of crimson, framed by long, dark eyelashes. **(eyeliner jokes for season two)** Shizuo could just get lost in them all day.

When Izaya had caught him staring one day, he was very amused. "Are my eyes that interesting Shizu-chan?" he joked.

"Beautiful," Shizuo said seriously, leaning in to give his lover a peck on the cheek. Izaya sighed, letting out a small smile at the satisfied blonde.

"Protozoan."

 **(his mesmerizing eyes got me staring)**

 **continue to part two**


	2. flea's got shitty daily routines

**'flea's got shitty daily routines'**

 **hello, this is basically like last story with izaya needing to get some proper sleep**

 **i mean the man in the finale in ten has dark circles around his eyes, go to bed izaya. you get it.-silence-**

 **part 2**

Shizuo hated how his flea took care of himself. Izaya only slept when he was tired and only ate when he was hungry, which was practically never. The rest of his time was usually spent working on gathering information or going to his client's meetings.

Shizuo drank his milk at the table, frowning. The informant just stared at his uneaten muffin blankly, eyes drooping. He let out a small yawn, stretching from his odd position. Izaya reminded Shizuo of a cute, tired kitten.

"That's it." exclaimed Shizuo, putting his carton down. In one fluid movement, he had jumped up from the table and had thrown Izaya over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down, Shizu-chan!" cried the tired raven, legs weakly thrashing. Shizuo held him tighter, kicking the bedroom door open.

"Sleep. Now," he said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Izaya just stared at him, bewildered.

"But I have work to do Shizu-cha-" Izaya started.

"Go. To. Sleep. Now," said Shizuo **(don't be jack, shizuo)** firmly, crossing his arms. Not even Izaya's disagreeing eyes or pout would faze him now.

Once Izzya was on his bed, he sighed in defeat, scooting over. He beckoned for Shizuo to join him.

The blonde smirked at his cute lover, pulling his vest off and Izaya's bunny slippers off. **(yes his manly slippers)**

"Knew you would see it my way." Shizuo made his way towards the raven and pulled the covers over them.

"Yeah, yeah if Shiki-san complaints about late information, I'm blaming it on you," yawned Izaya, closing his eyes in slumber as he snuggled against Shizuo's warm chest as Shizuo brought him close.

Shizuo wrapping his arm around Izaya's waist and kissed his forehead.

"Just go to sleep flea." The blonde smiled thoughtfully, stroking thick black silk hair. Izaya didn't mind doing this as a daily routine with Shizuo in the end.

 **part 3 is coming**


	3. got a shit personality but i love him

**'he's got a shit personality but i love him'**

 **welcome to another thing that kind of relates back to another story**

 **i still think izaya as trash, so.. how am i suppose to be like, 'he's so sugoi' thinking**

 **well i tried**

Izaya was one of the stubbornest but sweet **(i feel like i made the wrong word choice)** guys Shizuo had ever met deep down, at least.

It was annoying how smug and how much of an asshole he could be in real life, but he wasstill in his own way, kind, and caring.

Izaya always did everything he could to please others **(information wise)** and was intelligent and talented.

Shizuo was damn lucky to have him, even though some say that he could be better off without him.

Shizuo couldn't see his life without Izaya, it would be like no sun. **(you are my sunshine, my only sunshine)**

"Hey Izaya, I got you something." Shizuo called one day. He usually never gave anything to Izaya, since he supplied him with tons of love and affection than physical objects.

But today he felt like he should get him something for their anniversary. Sadly, Izaya's on the hour again.

"What?" inquired Izaya with a blank stare, "I was working." Standing on tiptoe, Izaya gave his boyfriend a quick peck from he sat up from his chair when Shizuo came closer.

"Close your eyes," Shizuo commanded. Izaya frowned, but complied.

Shizuo slipped a ring with crimson ruby in the middle onto Izaya's ring finger.

"Happy anniversary Izaya." Shizuo kissed him again when Izaya opened his match red eyes to meet Shizuo's smile.

"Shizu-chan, you sap." Izaya smiled anyways, slowly meeting him for another kiss.

 **'Yeah, I am.'**

 **part 4 is a coming to your next page**


	4. loving rival, my only rival

**loving rival, my only rival**

 **part 4 and i realize i'm late**

Izaya was the only person Shizuo would ever acknowledge as a rival as much as they are lovers.

One beside another, they comeplete each other.

They would still have their cat and mouse chases around the city without the throwing of vending machines.

Just Shizuo chasing after Izaya like a game of tag. **(even though shizuo already caught izaya)**

Just to feel their blood pumping again, the breeze and the livelihood of the city around them.

In the end, Shizuo always caught up to Izaya.

"Rematch?" breathed Izaya when he was caught by the hood, now lacing his fingers with Shizuo's.

"I can think of other challenges, if you're up for it," said Shizuo mischievously before kissing Izaya.

"Sounds like fun Shizu-chan." Izaya replied.

 **last bit on the next chapter**

 **this is getting worse as it goes**

 **and i'm late**

 **:C**


	5. his smile is beautiful, tickle him

**izaya's true smile is beautiful, let's see that smile**

 **last part of this really bad sugar ooc couple love**

 **enjoy the short clip of tickle me elmo-i mean izaya**

Smiling was something Izaya did often. Sure, he did it to be polite or to show that he was listening, business matters, blah blah blah.

But he barely ever let out a genuine smile for everyone to see.

Not the grins and evil smirks that everybody sees but a real smile from Izaya.

Of course, in order to see one of those rare sights you'd have to be Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shizuo sat lazily in his position on the couch before Izaya plopped down next to him on day.

Suddenly having a great idea, Shizuo pounced on Izaya, tickling him, disturbing the peace.

Izaya reacted in surprise. "Shizu-chan, st-stop! W-what's gotten over you protozoan-!." he cried, giggling uncontrollably.

Shizuo smiled as he stopped the other's flailing limbs, continuing to tickle Izaya mercilessly.

Finally pulling away, he himself began to laugh, as the couple was scambled on the couch with Shizuo on top of the raven.

Izaya wiped a tear from his eyes. "You are so weird, don't dare try that again," he smiled. Shizuo brightened up when he got the reaction he was looking for.

"You seriously don't notice how beautiful you are when you smile like that," said Shizuo softly, leaning over to cup Izaya's face into his hands, giving him a soft kiss.

 **'please don't take my sunshine away'**

 **the end**

 **seriously someone get me better ideas**

 **i end up making them kiss so much**

 **i have no back up because i can't think**

 **it's not even funny**

 **feed me crackers (reviews)**

 **i should stop** **renaishizaya is making me get cavities**

 **remember to drink your tea and eat your kappacumbers.**


End file.
